


The Theory Of You And I

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract, that's what Chanyeol's always been told. But when he meets his soulmate for the first time he gets the biggest <em>shock</em> of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theory Of You And I

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 1st round of exoments in 2015! originally posted [here](http://exoments.livejournal.com/7649.html)  
> cross posted from my lj acct  
> i actually wrote this the day it was due bc i forgot abt it rip

There it is. The string of fate. It's ( _annoyingly_ ) bright red and tied to Chanyeol's right pinky. It makes him want to throw up. 

He wants to scream at it because he was just beginning to make extremely great progress with Junmyeon. They brushed hands last week and it was fucking magical. Well, at least for Chanyeol, it was. 

"You're pouting." Jongin chimes. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jongin. How long have you been standing there?" The tips of Chanyeol's ears are on fire and he nearly throws a lamp at his roommate because there's a thing called knocking. He's pretty sure Jongin doesn't even know what knocking is, seeing as he's always scaring the shit out of him. 

Jongin walks over and throws (well _flings_ ) himself on the bed. "I saw when your eyes grew the size of the sun. How are you feeling?" Jongin asks in a sing-song voice. Chanyeol doesn't know how he's feeling. Ok, maybe that's a lie because he really wants to throw up.

His eyebrows furrow and he lifts up his pinky again. Jongin's eyes shift towards it but he knows he can't see it. Chanyeol's eyes follow the string all the way out his bedroom and he tugs, testing the resistance. He expects a tug back but nothing happens. "It doesn't work that way, you know." Jongin whispers. Chanyeol throws him an annoyed look, getting off the bed. "Good thing I don't work today." 

Jongin smiles. "So you're on the hunt now?" Chanyeol glares at Jongin, the younger putting his hands up in defense. "Hey, when I was tied to Luhan and I went looking for him, you called it a hunt. I'm only using your words." Chanyeol wants to say _'fuck you'_ but last nights lasagna threats to make a reappearance. "I think I'm going to throw up." 

"Run to the bathroom because Luhan's going to kill you. He cleaned the floors yesterday." 

-

Chanyeol doesn't make it and Luhan is yelling at him by noon. 

☂

By mid-afternoon, ( _after a scowling from Luhan_ ) Chanyeol is thirty minutes from home. He's somewhere near the small bookstore he spends most of his free time at and Junmyeon's café. He wants to quit not only because he feels like he's going to upchuck any minute now but because he honestly doesn't know where he's going. His palms keep firing up and he has to wave his hands around to cut it off.

Chanyeol's stomach decides for him and he's already making a beeline to Junmyeon's café . He could use a refreshing soda and maybe a sandwich. Although he won't say it out loud, he's using this as an excuse to see Junmyeon. They're not official but ya know, those are _minor details_. 

So he enters the cosy little café, his eyes automatically scanning his surroundings for the small man-boy. "Jun!" Chanyeol exclaims when he sees him walking out of the kitchen. He pretends not to see the eye roll or acknowledge the lack of genuineness in Junmyeon's smile because he likes to believe the feeling is mutual. Chanyeol leans over the counter and smiles, "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. We saw each last night, remember? You were here until closing, like usual." Chanyeol hears him mumble the last part but it's loud enough to make out what he's saying. "I was trying to make sure no weirdos would come in here. You're small. I feel like I have to protect you." Chanyeol clenches his fist to his chest and Junmyeon sighs. He doesn't want Chanyeol to protect him. He honestly doesn't even want Chanyeol here but Chanyeol is their best costumer. 

"What do you want, Chanyeol?" Junmyeon finally asks. Chanyeol pretends to look at the menu and ponder. Even though, both of them know he knows the menu like the back of his hand. "Sprite and a tuna sandwich?" He asks, his voice gets pitchy at the end and Junmyeon wonders if Chanyeol is actually an adult with a steady job. "Coming right up. Jongdae!" 

"Jongdae?" Chanyeol looks utterly confused and Junmyeon scoffs. Of course Chanyeol wouldn't notice the new kid. He's too busy making his crush on Junmyeon very obvious to even notice anything other than Junmyeon. 

Jongdae comes rushing out of the kitchen, hair, face and apron covered in flour. "Yes?" Chanyeol gasp. "Shit." Junmyeon glances at Chanyeol before he does a double take cause Chanyeol is looking utterly disappointed as he looks from his pinky to Jongdae and back. "Oh no." Jongdae states when he gets what's happening and he looks utterly terrified when Chanyeol’s hair brush into flames. 

"Well isn't this just great? Minseok, get out here and close shop! Something big is happening."

☂

"Chanyeol, your hand is on fire again." Junmyeon states. Minseok sighs and places a hand over Chanyeol's again to cool him down. Junmyeon looks at Jongdae, who looks about ready to bury himself alive. He understands. He would want to bury himself if he found out he was tied to someone like Chanyeol. 

There's nothing but silence between the four of them and Minseok is about ready leave the table when, "How can I be tied to you when my fated one is suppose to balance out my powers? Also," Chanyeol pauses, considering his word choice before saying it anyways, "how did you not notice the bright red string this morning?" Chanyeol sounds disappointed. Minseok and Junmyeon both look at Jongdae. Said boy squirms in his seat and sighs, "Not everything is a fairytale, darling." It sounds more harsh than it should and ' _Darling_ ' sounds bitter when Jongdae says it like that, "I meant look at Jun and Seok. They're tied and they practically have the same power." 

Chanyeol looks wounded. _Shit_. This isn't how Junmyeon wanted him to find out. "You're tied to Minseok? Why did you tell me?" Chanyeol groans and covers his face, the tips of his ears are on fire and the tips of fingers are threatening to burst into flames any second now. "It's pretty obvious." Minseok whispers and Chanyeol glares. This afternoon just keeps getting worst and worst. 

"So what exactly is your power?" Chanyeol asks, his world already tearing at the seams.

Jongdae leans over, his finger brushing lightly against Chanyeol's skin before Chanyeol sees it. The little flash of lightning that strikes his palm and he feels it after seeing it. It tingles slightly and it makes him want Jongdae to do it again. 

He looks up at Jongdae, who seems very uncomfortable, "Lightning?" 

Jongdae nods, "Lightning." 

"Wow."

"I can't tell if you're actually impressed or just saying that because I'm your fated one and you're into all this fated bullshit." Jongdae is sitting up straighter, eyes cutting through Chanyeol, making the latter want to die. 

"I'm not?" Chanyeol really hopes that didn't come out as unsure as he is but by the look on Jongdae's face, it came out that way anyways. Jongdae glances to his side (hoping to see Minseok and Junmyeon still there but they aren't) deciding whether or not to get up and leave or stay. 

"Look, I want to get to know you at least and figure this out along the way." Chanyeol pats Jongdae's hand but when the baker makes a face of disgust, he pulls away. Jongdae bites his lip (he's been going at it since they've sat down) and ponders. 

What would he benefit from exchanges numbers with Chanyeol? Early morning text? Luhan use to send him cute texts in the mornings. He misses Luhan. God, this isn't helping. 

"If I give you my number, can I leave?" Jongdae suggests and Chanyeol willingly agrees. 

It's fast exchange and next thing Chanyeol knows, he's watching Jongdae walk out of the café. He looks down at the newly added contact and groans.

This was not how their first meeting was suppose to be. 

☂

Chanyeol is about to explode. 

"It's getting worst. You scare the kids whenever you set yourself on fire." He scoffs, rolling his eyes at his boss. "I don't necessarily set myself on fire, sir." Chanyeol corrects and he gets a glare in return. 

"Well whatever it is, control it. I will not allow you to use the practice rooms to teach if you can't control yourself. Are we clear, Mr.Park?" The stern look on his boss's face makes him want to explode but he doesn't. 

"I understand. May I leave now, I have a session to go to?" Chanyeol asks, already slinging his sash over his shoulder and picking up his cello case. His boss nods and Chanyeol doesn't even think twice before leaving. 

He's swearing under his breath and loosening his tie. He's been on edge since he found Jongdae. 

It's mostly late nights of him staring blankly at his phone as Vivaldi cello concertos play on full blast. He contemplates whether to be the first one to text Jongdae or let the ' _sparky_ ' man text him. He always decides to let Jongdae text first.

He never does. 

Chanyeol pulls at his hair as he pushes the practice room door open. "Sooyoung, you're early. Eager to learn?" 8 year old Sooyoung swings her legs as she sits in her chair. She's Chanyeol's Thursday session. His only session Thursday. 

"I think I mastered the piece you gave me two weeks ago. You should challenge me." She says timidly and Chanyeol smiles at her from where he's taking out his cello. “Really now? You think you've got vivaldi’s well-known classical masterpiece ‘Spring’ down?” Chanyeol cocks his eyebrow as if challenging the little girl and she huffs before her hair burst into flames.

“I’m just teasing, Sooyoung. Show me what you’ve got.” Chanyeol laughs, reaching over and pressing down on her hair to extinguish the flames. _So cute_ , he thinks. 

Sooyoung eagerly hops off her seat and sets up everything she needs. Although she struggles with setting up the endpin of her cello, she manages to adjust it to the length she needs and sits back on her seat, bow in hand and eyes focus on the music sheets in front of her. She counts softly to herself, foot tapping on the floor to keep tempo and she starts. 

Ok, so maybe she’s right. By the way she manages to move her finger from string to string with ease and play each note at the right time, ( _maybe_ ) she’s ready for a more challenging piece. Chanyeol sways slowly to the sounds of the cello and before he knows it, shes putting her bow down and glance at him. 

"How was that, Chanyeol?" Sooyoung asks.

Chanyeol smiles, "I think you're ready for another piece." He picks up his sash and goes through his folders. He let's out a small _'ah'_ before pulling out the sheet music he needs. Sooyoung's eyes light up when she realizes what he's about to give her. "How do you feel," Chanyeol holds it up, "about 'Gauntlet'?" 

Sooyoung squeaks, jump out of her seat to get her hands on the sheet music. "Chanyeol! I've been waiting for you to give me Gauntlet!" The tips of her ears burst into flames and Chanyeol extinguishes it with his fingers. Sooyoung hugs the sheet music to her chest and smiles. "I am so excited to work on this!" She exclaims. 

"Why don't we start on it now? We got an hour left." Chanyeol suggest and just when he thought her eyes couldn't light up more, they do. "Yes!" 

Chanyeol laughs, "Well come on then, the cello isn't going to play itself!" She gasps, "You're right!" and she's running to get set up, making Chanyeol laugh. 

-

This is Chanyeol's sanctuary.

☂

"Chanyeol!" 

"Junmyeon?" 

Junmyeon runs up to Chanyeol as he steps out the building and it leaves the other utterly confused. "What are you doing here?" Chanyeol asks, looking over Junmyeon's shoulder, trying to see if he brought Minseok along. 

"I'm here to help!" Junmyeon huffs. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow. "Help?" The words sounds sour on his tongue especially since Junmyeon's never, quote unquote, " _helped_ ". "Um, with what?" Chanyeol questions. 

Junmyeon sighs, murmuring something about Chanyeol being oblivious before answering, "With Jongdae!" He responds, finger curling around Chanyeol's wrists and pulling the cellist down the street. Chanyeol gapes. "I-I don't need a matchmaker! That's what the string is for!" Chanyeol whines, trying to resist against Junmyeon's grip but the baker is stronger than he thought. "Jun! You're hurting me! I'm going to hit my case against something if you don't slow down! Cellos aren't _cheap_!"

"Well if you would just stop squirming, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Chanyeol stops struggling and his head hangs lowly, completely embarrassed because he's being dragged by someone who is (at least) a foot shorter than him. 

"Where are we even going?" Chanyeol asks, looking at the passing shops that seem all too familiar. Junmyeon stops at a crossing and Chanyeol bumps into him. "Um, sorry." He flashes him a quick smile and continues to look around, switching the case from one hand to other, repeatedly . "We're going to his job." 

"The bakery?" 

"No. That's his side job. The bookstore." Junmyeon is pulling Chanyeol across the street again when the signal turns green and Chanyeol fumbles over his feet. "I don't want to see him! I want to go home and binge watch Doctor Who! Amy and Rory were about to jump off a building to save New York from weeping angels! Let me go!" Chanyeol whines. Junmyeon stops and gives Chanyeol a ' _look_ '. 

"What?" Chanyeol huffs, looking down at his worn-down converse. 

"Don't mention the fact that you watch Doctor Who to Jongdae. You might scare him off with whatever weeping angels are." 

"Hey! Doctor Who is a great show! It was original an educational show. Kids love it! It's a hoot." Chanyeol defends. 

"Emphasis on ' _kids_ ', Chanyeol!" Junmyeon counters. Chanyeol frowns and mumbles a ' _fuck you_ ' before Junmyeon is guiding (more like gently pushing) Chanyeol toward the bookstore. 

"Hey! This is the bookstore I always go to get music from... Wait!" Chanyeol's face falls, "What?" Junmyeon asks, stopping at the entrance of the small bookstore to look at Chanyeol. "I sometimes dance in there. Like to the music they play and sing... really loudly." He emphasizes and Junmyeon smiles. Chanyeol squeaks when he realizes Jongdae could've seen him one of those times. 

"How long has he been working here?" Chanyeol asks cautiously. 

"Since it's opening." Junmyeon teases, although, it isn't necessarily teasing if it's true. 

"Oh my god, Junmyeon! I can't go in there." The cellist protest and begins to walk in the direction of his apartment when Junmyeon grabs his wrist and drags him into the bookstore. "No!" Chanyeol whines, he drops his case so one hand grabs the frame of the threshold, keeping him from completely going into the bookstore. 

Junmyeon huffs, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol's waist firmly and he's using every fiber in his being to pull him inside. Now both of Chanyeol's hands are gripping the threshold for his dear life as Junmyeon tries to pull him in. It's a sight to see really, Junmyeon's demands of ' _fucking let go already!_ ' and Chanyeol's whines of "It's embarrassing!". 

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asks. Chanyeol turns and gasps, his fingers releasing the threshold and he falls back, crushing Junmyeon. Junmyeon lets out an ' _oof_ ' as all of Chanyeol's weight rests on him. 

"Oh my god! Junmyeon, are you okay?" Jongdae calls, rushing over and pushing Chanyeol off his boss. Junmyeon groans out a "I'm fine." before getting up. "What are you guys doing here?" Jongdae asks. 

Chanyeol panics, "Uh, we're, uh - Happy Birthday!" Chanyeol yells causing Jongdae to jump at his booming voice and causing some customers to glance their way. 

"Will you shut your mouth? You're disturbing people" Jongdae starts, "like you do when you sing."

"Junmyeon, I'm leaving!" Chanyeol whisper-yells. "I can't believe you've heard me." He directs towards Jongdae.

"Look, I brought him here so you guys can you know, go on a date or something." Junmyeon turns to look at Jongdae, eyes pleading but Jongdae isn't having none of it. "A date?" Jongdae echoes sarcastically. "I'm not going on a date with someone I barely know also someone whom I have no interest in dating." 

Chanyeol noticeably tenses, well only Junmyeon notices. "Yeah," Chanyeol laughs nervously, "We barely know each other." Chanyeol clears his throat as he fixes the strap of his sash and picks up his cello case, "I'm going now. I have things to do. Bye Junmyeon. Jongdae." Chanyeol smiles and walks out. 

Junmyeon's eyes follow Chanyeol until he can't be seen through the shop's windows. Junmyeon sighs and gives Jongdae a pointed look. "What kinda look is that for?" Jongdae asks.

"You're a real dumbass."

☂

Chanyeol's glad he has the week off. He's spends Monday in bed, watching Doctor Who from the comfort of his blanket burrito. Pizza box on the nightstand next to his bed and 2 liters of Sprite beside it along with a half empty box of tissues because Doctor Who gets emotional sometimes. 

Chanyeol drowns himself in his own world and tries not think about how much Jongdae looked like he would much rather go on a date with a monkey than Chanyeol. He sighs and takes a swig of Sprite straight from to bottle. 

"Woo wee woo. Doo do do." Chanyeol yells along to the theme song. He laughs when it ends and watches as the tardis materializes. "Just a man and his box." Chanyeol whispers. "I wish I had nothing to worry about." 

"You're a mess." Junmyeon states.

"Oh my god! Who the fuck let you in?" Chanyeol starts, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Jongin's laugh echoes throughout the apartment and Chanyeol's hair lights up. "JONGIN!" He throws back the covers and starts for the door but Junmyeon blocks, sprays a little water in Chanyeol's face. 

"Chill. I'm here to take you to lunch." Junmyeon says, walking to sit on the edge of Chanyeol's bed. His eyes wonder the room and land on the mini recording setup Chanyeol has on his desk. "You record?"

"Yes. But let's talk about this ' _lunch_ ' thing?" Chanyeol whispers. "Uh, why are you taking me to ' _lunch_ '?"

"Why do you keep air quoting lunch?"

"I don't know." Chanyeol shrugs, "Maybe it's because you never talk to me outside of the bakery." 

Junmyeon sighs, "Just agree to go to lunch with me."

Chanyeol sighs, "Fine."

 _Phase one complete_ , Junmyeon thinks.

☂

Chanyeol walks in silence as they walk to the Mexican restaurant a few blocks from the café. "It's one of my favorites." Junmyeon had boasted. "They have really fresh avocados for the guacamole and their pico de gallo is to die for. I think you'll like it." He continues as they walk. Chanyeol merely nods, wanting nothing more than to be at home, in his bed, watch reruns of Doctor Who on BBC. 

"What gives?" Junmyeon stops. It isn't until he looks up that Chanyeol realizes they're in front of the restaurant. The words ' _El Caballero De La Noche_ ' are written in a mix of red, white and green, blazing in neon colors that hurt to look at with the midday sun. 

Chanyeol sighs, "I dunno. I'm just out of it I guess. Maybe I'm just hungry." Junmyeon smiles, "Well we're here now, so let's go eat shall we?" Chanyeol gives him a half-smile and nods before following Junmyeon into the restaurant. 

The first thing Chanyeol hears is Celia Cruz's ' _La Vida Es Un Carnaval_ ' blasting in the small restaurant. "Oh, I like this song." He states as Junmyeon leads him to a booth. His eyes are shut as he tries to sing along. "I didn't know you listened to 90's salsa music." Chanyeol chokes on his saliva and Junmyeon rushes to his aid. 

"What is Jongdae doing here?" Chanyeol rasps.

"I was about ask Junmyeon what _you_ were doing here but obviously someone isn't telling us something." Jongdae counters.

Junmyeon throws Jongdae a look and pushes Chanyeol to sit next to Jongdae in the booth. "I don't wan-" 

"Jongdae, shut the fuck up." Junmyeon practically growls between his teeth and both, Chanyeol and Jongdae, visibly flinch. 

Junmyeon sighs as he sits and relaxes. "I understand that one of the parties in the situation doesn't want anything to do with the other," Jongdae is about to add on when Junmyeon raises a hand to cut him off before he even starts and continues, "But the fact is you're a match. A," he clears his throat, "highly unlikely match that could be great together." 

Jongdae rolls his eyes and Chanyeol sighs, leaning his weight on his arm. "Look, I know Jongdae is being stubborn Chanyeol but you have to coat him out of it. Like, mmmmm, ok, like when you introduce a new cat to another cat." 

"Where are you going with this?" Chanyeol asks, his arms are now crossed across his chest and he's leaning back. 

"Ok so, you just don't put the cats in the same room right?" It's a rhetorical question but it still seems awkward with the silence. "You put one cat in a room and the other right outside of the door. You let them paw at each other for a while and then open the door." Junmyeon smiles likes he's actually going somewhere with this. ( _He is. He swears._ )

"They might be frightened at first and that's normal but they poke at each other. They basically explore and next thing you know you see one of them giving the other a cat bath as it sleeps." Junmyeon ends, he claps his hands and then orders cokes for them as Chanyeol and Jongdae sit in silence. 

"Are you suggesting _I_ give Jongdae a ' _cat bath_ '?" Chanyeol finally responds. 

Jongdae makes a gurgling noise and looks mildly offended. "Who's to say I'm not the one give _you_ a ' _cat bath_ '? Wait, what am I even saying?" Junmyeon laughs. "See? This could work." 

"Not if this bean pole thinks I'd let him give me a cat bath." Jongdae murmurs into his cup. 

"But what if I want to give you a cat bath? Isn't that generous of me?" Chanyeol murmurs back, sipping on his coke and Jongdae does the same. 

Phase Two, Check?

☂

"So there's this music festival," Chanyeol casually starts. Junmyeon, Minseok, and Jongdae all set their cups down. "Where are you going with this?" Jongdae asks.

"I kinda got all of us tickets." Chanyeol says, eyes fixated on his mug. 

It's been weeks since Jongdae finally agreed to hangout with Chanyeol as long as either Junmyeon or Minseok were presents but Junmyeon thinks it's a start. I mean they're currently sitting at Jongdae's table, so yeah it's a start. 

"What if I didn't want to go?" Jongdae teases but Chanyeol obviously doesn't know that. His face falls and Jongdae feels a bit guilty. It lasts for a few seconds before Chanyeol smiles again, a bit more forced and less genuine. "Then I'll ask Kyungsoo to go with me."

Junmyeon discreetly kicks Jongdae under the table as if to say ' _Fix it before you fuck up further_ '.

"Chanyeol, I'm kidding. I wanna go." Chanyeol immediately lights up. "That's great." He comments, he takes an ( _overly_ ) enthusiastic sip from his mug like he's won the lotto and Jongdae feels happier. 

So maybe he's warming up to the bean pole. He's not as heartless as he comes off. He has feelings too. 

"Who's performing?" Jongdae asks, Chanyeol immediately grabs his phone and taps away before reciting a list of orchestras, quartets and bands. "It's mostly a classical music thing though." Chanyeol finishes and Jongdae really likes the way Chanyeol's eyes light up when he talks about each and every artist performing. 

It feels like their first real conversation and all Minseok and Junmyeon do is watch from the sidelines like a couple of proud parents seeing their kids getting married. 

Phase Three, checked, scratched out, starred.

-

The day of the music festival rolls around and Jongdae doesn't understand what kinda music festival is held in a concert hall and not at a park. 

"I told you it's one of those classical things." Chanyeol says as he drives to pick up Junmyeon and Minseok. Jongdae plays with the CD sorter in Chanyeol's car and snorts, "I haven't seen an actual CD in so long." 

"I like having the physical copy of albums. It makes it more...mmmm.. Special." Jongdae gives Chanyeol a quick side glance before spotting a rare Omarion CD amongst the mix and pops it into the player. The soft synthesizers fade in as the beginning of 'Ice Box' starts. "Whoa. 2006 throwback." Chanyeol states, he turns up the music a bit and drums his fingers against the steering wheel when they're at a stop light. 

Jongdae hums a bit along, singing a couple of lines here and there. He really enjoys moments like these. Quiet, calm, nothing but the music playing. "You don't own any albums?" Chanyeol asks, turning on a street that leads to a suburban looking area. 

Jongdae shakes his head, "No. I don't have a CD player at home so I really don't have a use for them." Chanyeol presses a hand to his chest and audibly gasps. His eyebrows furrow in the cutest way but Jongdae won't say it out loud.

"I personally believe that physical copies are better than digital. You know, so you can get away from being wired. That's why sometimes I just play my cello or mess around with my guitar or learn a new instrument. It's nice, you know?" Chanyeol glances at his passenger and Jongdae frowns. "No, I don't know. All I do is sing and I have a clarinet sitting at home collecting dust." 

Chanyeol pulls up on Junmyeon's driveway and honks twice before turning to Jongdae. "I think you should give that clarinet a try again." Jongdae half-smiles, "I think you should focus and getting us to this festival." He replies and Chanyeol clicks his tongue in amusement. He can't describe their relationship as anything other than a constant game of cat and mouse. 

And Jongdae plays such a great mouse. 

-

"Whoa. Look at all these people." Junmyeon states once they make it past the double doors to the concert hall. 

The hall is lit up, everything and everyone is visible. The instruments of the string orchestra are already set up and ready to be played are on stage, a couple of musicians are crouched down by floor, talking to some curious children. 

"Wait, Chanyeol," Minseok pauses his awestruck dazed, "is this event limited seating?" Junmyeon and Jongdae turn to him as they take their seat 5 rows away from the stage. Chanyeol nods," I believe so." He says so nonchalantly and Junmyeon gasps. 

"Those tickets must of costed a fortune. Why did you waste money like that?" Junmyeon asks. Chanyeol shakes his head. "I didn't Baekhyun gave them to me. His husband, Yixing, is the conductor and they gave him a bunch of tickets for friends and family." 

Jongdae nods, "That's thoughtful of him." Chanyeol nods as well, "Baekhyun's a lot better now that's he's with Yixing. He's a lot more mellow and a lot less hyper." Chanyeol smiles fondly, "They're really great people." 

"I bet. I can't wait to meet them." Jongdae says before he even realizes he's said it. Chanyeol pats the back of Jongdae hand, "We can go backstage afterwards." Jongdae smiles back, "I'd like that." 

"The shows about to begin in approximately 3 minutes. Please take your seats." 

Junmyeon nudges Minseok and leans over the armrest to whisper, "Phase Four, fucking checked." And Minseok laughs softly. 

-

Chanyeol is absolutely beautiful. 

His delicate looking eyelashes that brush the apples of his cheekbones when he blinks are beautiful. The way his plump lips mouth sounds along to each piece is beautiful. The slope of his nose and his nose are beautiful. His eyes are beautiful. The way he drums beats into Jongdae's thighs as they sit through the entire festival is beautiful. The way he's smiles and gives each band/ensemble a standing ovation is beautiful. The way he shuts his eyes and sways lightly to the music is beautiful.

Chanyeol is simply and absolutely beautiful to Jongdae. And Jongdae wants to do nothing more but to lean over the armrest and kiss him but he doesn't. Especially since the lights have come back on and he can't stare freely anymore. 

"Chanyeol, that was amazing. Thank for bringing us." Junmyeon smiles, he looks happy and Chanyeol likes making people happy. 

"You're welcome. It was no biggy." Chanyeol looks towards the front rows and his face changes. "We should go backstage. I think I see Baekhyun down by the stage." Chanyeol stands up and everyone follows suit. 

A short chestnut haired man Jongdae can only assume as Baekhyun immediately makes a high pitched sort of squeal when he spots Chanyeol and runs up to hug him. "You made it. Yixing is going to be so happy." Baekhyun states. 

"It was wonderful." Chanyeol smiles. 

"I'm glad you liked it." Yixing states and Chanyeol walks over to give him a quick hug and congratulate him again. 

Baekhyun presses himself to Yixing's side and looks at the other three men with Chanyeol. Chanyeol blushes, "I forgot to introduce them but this is Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongdae." Each of them waves and Baekhyun smiles gets bigger. 

"Jongdae, as in your string buddy?" 

"Ok guys, it's time to leave. Great seeing you again. I'll be at your house in two weeks for the twins birthday?" Chanyeol immediately states around pushing his friends up the steps. 

"You're always one to runaway, Park. But yes, Zitao and Sehun are very excited to see their favorite uncle." Baekhyun states, eyes softening at the mention of his children. Chanyeol smiles, "I'm excited to see them too. Bye now." And with that, Chanyeol pushes his friends up the stairs and toward the car. 

Baekhyun laughs and Yixing gives him a questionable look. "How much you wanna bet he's going to bring Jongdae along?" 

"10, he doesn't. I need gas money." Yixing states, use to these petty bets he makes with his husband. 

"10, he does and also I get to ride you for the week after." 

"Bet."

-

"What does Baekhyun mean by ' _your string buddy_ '?" Jongdae asks as Chanyeol makes his way back to his apartment. Jongdae agreed to spend the night on account that his apartment is far from Chanyeol's. 

Chanyeol laughs nervously, he scratches his neck sheepishly, "I told him that you were at the end of my string. He said _'My yeollie has a string buddy now? How cute?_ '. It was the most cringeworthy lunch I've ever had with him and that's saying a lot because it Baekhyun." Jongdae laughs. 

He pats Chanyeol's thighs and laughs again. "String buddy sounds cute." Chanyeol groans, "It makes everything sound like it's just some big play date." 

"And what if it is, a play date I mean?" Jongdae whispers. He draws lazy circles into Chanyeol's thigh before giving him a quick shock and Chanyeol moans softly as he bites his lip, knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel for his dear life. 

"You looked really beautiful today. When you lost yourself in the music but then again, you're always beautiful." And Jongdae gives Chanyeol's thigh a gentle squeeze before whispering, "I suggest you speed this car up." into Chanyeol's ear.

They make it home in record time.

-

"I have this theory about us." Chanyeol huffs as Jongdae kisses the underside of his jaw. 

"Elaborate." Jongdae pants, pulling off his shirt along with Chanyeol's. He goes back to nipping at the sensitive skin of Chanyeol's neck before the latter continues.

"I think the fact that we don't work makes us work." Chanyeol starts, "The fact that were similar but so opposite makes us work." Jongdae hums, "I think you might be right. But we'll discuss it later."

Jongdae kisses Chanyeol again. It's different than the first kiss they had when they got home. It isn't slow and gentle like before. It's all tongue and teeth but a good amount of it. It's way better when Jongdae starts sending quick pulses of lightning into Chanyeol's mouth that has him moaning. 

The fire in Chanyeol is burning so deeply and he can't control it. The tips of his fingers trace lightly over Jongdae's skin, the fire softly licking and dancing on skin and Jongdae moans. "Fuck." Jongdae whispers, pushing against Chanyeol's hand more to get more. 

It's nice, the way they use their powers to their advantage. It makes everything feel amazing. "Pants." Jongdae huffs. Chanyeol nods, letting Jongdae get up and helping him discard his pants. "How did you end up more naked than me?" Jongdae asks, his fingers teasing the waistband of his own boxers. 

"You." Chanyeol simply states before pulling Jongdae forward by his hips and mouthing softly at Jongdae erection through the fabric. "Oh." Jongdae moans, fingers carding through Chanyeol's soft hair. His hips move forward and Chanyeol lets him. 

"Lay on the bed." Chanyeol commands in such a strong tone that Jongdae moans at that alone. So he follows and plops himself down, looking up at Chanyeol with hooded eyes. Chanyeol's fingers hook on the waistband of Jongdae's boxers and pull until they come off, Jongdae on full display. 

"You look beautiful." Chanyeol states, taking Jongdae's cock in his hand and tugging. He leans down to give the tip a light suck and Jongdae shivers, fire dancing on his skin and on his cock. "Chanyeol." He whispers breathlessly. "Please." He whines.

Chanyeol hums, giving the tip of Jongdae's cock a quick lick before reaching for the lube, sitting back on his knees to get his fingers slick. Jongdae runs his own hands down his chest, playing with one of his own nipples and biting back a moan. "So beautiful." Chanyeol states again before leaning down to kiss Jongdae. His fingers grazing Jongdae's rim slowly before he presses one finger in.

Jongdae's breath hitches, Chanyeol soothes him with kisses. He encourages him to relax and focus on his voice, which he does but it really isn't helping. "It's been a while." Jongdae whispers. "That's fine. I'll take things slow." Chanyeol replies, a soft smile on his face and he presses the second finger in. Jongdae clutches to Chanyeol's arm, nails digging slightly into his skin but not enough to really hurt him. 

"Relax." Chanyeol whispers, his tone soft and soothing and Jongdae appreciates it. "You're doing great. I'm gonna add the last finger in, just relax." Jongdae nods, eyes screw shut as Chanyeol adds the last finger in, lightly brushing his prostate and he moans. It's loud and clear and Chanyeol kisses Jongdae's cheeks as he works his fingers in him.

"Chanyeol, please." Jongdae is panting now, the little pulses of shocks increase in speed as Chanyeol continues. "I've got you." Chanyeol replies, fingers coming out and the sound of the condom pack ripping. Jongdae opens his eyes to see Chanyeol rolling the condom on and Jongdae also immediately moves to stroke himself. 

He mewls and whines and Chanyeol thinks this could be the soundtrack of his life. He lifts Jongdae's legs up and kisses each ankle before teasing Jongdae's entrance with the tip of his cock. Jongdae moans, hips canting downwards to push Chanyeol's cock further into him. The tips of Chanyeol's hair are lit with tiny bits of fire and it makes Chanyeol's face have a more natural, relaxed look as he eased himself into Jongdae, eyes locking with the other and his heart skips beats. 

"Beautiful." Chanyeol whispers as he leans down to kiss Jongdae. The latter adjusts to Chanyeol's size, feeling so complete and full, so happy and content. He chases after Chanyeol's lips, pressing himself up further against him. He feels as if this is where he's meant to be. Although there have been some soul mates that don't work out, he knows they will. 

He rolls his hips up and Chanyeol whines into Jongdae's mouth, his hips rolling back as a response and Jongdae bites Chanyeol lips, the tips of his hair tickling Jongdae's face. 

Chanyeol lifts Jongdae's legs a bit higher and pulls out slowly, rolling back in slowly and Jongdae moans. "If you go this slow, I'm leaving." He complains half-heartedly. Chanyeol laughs, leaning down kiss Jongdae as his hips literally slam against Jongdae's and his pace picks up so much, its almost hurtful. 

Jongdae's moans become louder and louder with each thrust and he hopes nobody's home next door. Chanyeol thinks Jongdae looks perfect with his head throw back and his eyes screwed shut as he fucks into him. Chanyeol feels complete when he's with Jongdae, feels as if no one else can replace what he has in front of him. 

"Chanyeol." Jongdae whines, "so close." and he covers his face, embarrassed he's close so fast but it's been awhile. Chanyeol leaves soft kisses on Jongdae's collarbone, "That's fine." He reassures Jongdae and it makes the other make a sound of appreciation. 

Jongdae feels warm envelope him, take him over as he spills onto his own stomach. He groans, breathing speeding up and his body shakes a couple of times. Chanyeol has his cheek pressed against Jongdae as he whispers sweet nothings to him. The pulses of shocks that had once stopped pick up again and Chanyeol moans into Jongdae's ear. "Keep going." Jongdae whispers, "you need release." Chanyeol gives Jongdae an unsure look but all he sees is encouragement on Jongdae's face. 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol nods, slowly starting his pace up again until he's back where he was at. Jongdae's fingers massage his scalp, strikes of lightning hit him but in the most pleasant of ways and it send him off the edge, coming and it feels hot inside of Jongdae. 

"Beautiful." Jongdae comments and Chanyeol laughs. 

He steady himself enough to kiss Jongdae breathless, feeling nothing but pure happiness because he proved his theory to be true. 

☂

"Cough up the 10, Yixing," Baekhyun whispers as Chanyeol and Jongdae walk into the living room. Yixing sighs and passes the 10 dollar bill regardless. Sehun is the first one of the twins to notice Chanyeol's presence and screams for Zitao to come. 

Chanyeol laughs and picks up Sehun, who gives him Eskimo kisses as Zitao whines. "Sehun is stealing all the Eskimo kisses." Chanyeol crotches down and Zitao lights up immediately leaning over to rub noses with his favorite uncle. "Glad you guys could make it." Yixing states. "The other guest are out back. Kyungsoo's here too." Yixing finishes and Chanyeol immediately makes his way to the backyard with Sehun on his hip and a giggling Zitao cling onto his leg. 

Jongdae's eyes trail behind his boyfriend fondly and he sighs happily. Baekhyun smirks knowingly, "Seems like you're more than just string buddies." Jongdae blushes, cheeks puffing out a bit. "I guess you could say that." Yixing smiles, "Come on, we have pizza and wings in the back." 

-

"Jongdae's really cute." Kyungsoo whispers into his cup before drinking the last of it. "Don't fuck this up, Chanyeol." Chanyeol scoffs, "I would never, he's perfect." Jongdae's laugh fills the air as the twins play with him. Chanyeol's eyes soften and he sighs. 

"You really like him, don't you?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Of course I do. I have this theory about Jongdae and I." Chanyeol begins.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "Look, I know I'm your cousin and I don't have to listen to this," Chanyeol looks wounded, "but I will because I want to know everything."

Chanyeol smiles, continuing his theory but it's not considered a theory anymore if it's proven true.

The Theory Of You And I is now The Law Of You And I. 

 

( _5 years later,_

_"Where are we going?" Jongdae asks, eyebrows furrowing together as Chanyeol leads them somewhere in their apartment._

_"Shush will you?" Chanyeol demands. "We're here so just stand there and keep your eyes shut."_

_"Fine."_

_Chanyeol runs to the the kitten pin on his side of their room and picks up the small kitten. It's white with black around his eyes and he saw Jongdae eyeing it when they passed the pet shop last week. He holds the little thing in front of Jongdae's face. "Open your eyes."_

_Jongdae's first reaction is to gasp and then coo at it, taking it from Chanyeol's grasp. "Happy Birthday." Chanyeol states and Jongdae gives him a quick peck before directing all his attention towards the little furball. The collar read ' _Kai_ ' in curly letters. "Kai." Jongdae whispers. _

_"I love this. Thank you so much." Jongdae states, giving Chanyeol a soft smile._

_"You're welcome." Chanyeol replies, "I got allergy meds before I got him so I'm fine." Jongdae laughs. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Our theory isn't a theory, it's a law._ )


End file.
